Diamonds
by pyramidion
Summary: When Link falls into Ghirahim's dirty trap, it turns out to be much dirtier than he expected... GhirahimxLink yaoi, Rated M for violence and a LOT of lemon.
1. Chapter 1

The wind and my loftwing's soft red feathers feel incredible right now, myself still being frustratingly wet from diving through Lake Floria. I wish I could keep flying longer, but I'm in desperate need of supplies.  
_"Go. The sacred flame you seek lies within this_ _place_."  
The water dragon's words, referring to the Ancient Cistern, remain firm in my mind. With my purpose renewed, we soar past the thick barrier of clouds and suddenly Skyloft is in our view, accompanied by bright glaring rays of sunlight. We fly towards home as fast as possible.  
I must get back on the path to find Zelda- I close my eyes, praying to the Goddess that I can find her.

When I open my eyes, I finally notice a note tied on to one of my loftwing's feathers.

Curious as to how I hadn't seen it, I quickly change our direction, landing us softly on one of the many huge floating rocks levitating in the sky. Yes, I'm desperate enough to change my course already, but any sliver of hope is worth a chance at this point. Carefully, I unfold the pristine white paper, secured with a crimson ribbon, and untie it from my bird.  
"_Link- I've escaped from Lord Ghirahim! Quickly, you must meet me in Faron Woods! It can't wait!" _I mumble it quietly aloud to myself. "_Zelda". _Zelda?! Without wasting any time, I shove the note into my tunic and practically tackle my loftwing. Hope, more than I've had in weeks, bubbles, and we take off in the direction of Faron Woods in less than a second. Honestly, as we plummet in a tunnel of wind towards the surface, I couldn't care less about how unlike her it all sounds. Especially that she actually called Ghirahim- the tall, pale demon whom I fought in Skyview Temple- a lord. I easily remember his unnaturally warm breath and his tongue flicking out at my neck- I can't help shuddering at even the memory. But who cares? There's a good chance that Zelda is safe, waiting for me, ready to come home to the people of Skyloft and end this nightmare- and I'm obviously ready to take it.  
_  
_Swooping towards the trees, an experience that had terrified me the first time, my loftwing and I are enveloped in the rich green leaves that create a soft landing. Only now do I realize that here, under the clouds, it's raining.

I stare at my surroundings, myself once again drenched, for a couple of minutes before the rain starts pounding and I take pity on my loftwing. Zelda is most definitely wise enough to take cover in this kind of a storm. Spotting the only cave, and shelter, anyone could possibly reach here, I start running for it and my loftwing takes off from the bird statue for the safety above the clouds, leaving me alone on the surface.

Finally I dive into the cave, out of the deafening sheets of rain outside. I actually cough up a little water before I remember what I'm doing here.

"Z-Zelda... Zelda!" I yell, after I've gained a little strength. Once again, I pray to the Goddess, this time not only that Zelda's here but that she hasn't been followed. My pack is completely soaked and about four times heavier, so I leave it and everything but my sword and shield by the mouth of the cave. If I know Zelda, this is definitely somewhere she would go. In fact, she's probably deeper inside knowing that one else will think to look for her there. Satisfied with her strange inherent wisdom, I keep walking until I can't even hear the rain anymore. This cave never seems to end, and now to top it off, it's pitch black. I should've brought my pack, even if it was heavy. I can't see, and I have no idea how deep in this cave I am-

Wait. Something's on my neck. A hand is on my neck.

Suddenly I'm immersed in a dim light as a huge cluster of candles on the ceiling, flames facing the ground, light all at once. What is this? Who is that- a friend? Enemy? I can't decide whether or not to use a spin attack before they can make a move or if I'll kill someone who's only helping me.

I make my decision and turn to make a deadly surprise strike when two gloved fingers catch the tip of my blade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all my new reviewers and followers! XD I'm so happy right now! Now that I know you guys actually want to read it, I'll try and keep going on this... **

**Disclaimer (which I forgot the first time): I do NOT own Legend of Zelda or any of its affiliations.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

The rest of my body helplessly follows through with my swing, bringing me inches from a grey, diamond-covered chest.

Ghirahim.

He laughs darkly and snaps. I'm instantly bathed in blackness, with no time to react before I hear another snap reverberate off the walls. Suddenly the candles relight farther away from me with Ghirahim standing under them. I grunt as I fall to the floor, my weight having previously been supported by my sword.  
"Link, do you remember what I said the last time we met?"  
I nod and , jumping to my feet, charge at him with the master sword. Just as I'm about to impale him he disappears again in a cloud of red and gold diamonds. He reappears on an unreachable inset in the cave wall. Shit. Candles light above him, whereas I'm left in shadow.  
"Think, now!" What was it he had said? Was it important?

_I'll make the affair so excruciating, you'll deafen yourself with the shrill sound of your own screams._

Startling, definitely. I shake my head. No. I can still fight. I raise my sword.  
"Come down here, Ghirahim. I'm not finished yet!" The look he gives me is unthreatened- maybe even amused.  
"We haven't even begun, Skychild. Why is it you think I want to fight?" Something in the way he says that sends chills down my spine. "Besides, you don't even have a sword."  
"What?" Oh, goddess. The master sword is gone. Without it I literally can't fight him...  
"Be more careful when you charge a Demon Lord." He laughs sinisterly again. How could I have lost it so easily. I grit my teeth. Now it's over.  
"If not fight then... what?!" I yell. I have nothing to lose.  
"Considering that... let's get started." He flicks his tongue at me and the entire cave lights up. I see now... the whole ceiling is covered in those candles.  
I have no time to think about that- I just have to be ready for anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, I am SO SORRY. Feel free to yell at me for being a lazy ass -_-.  
So I know this one's short, but I thought I should put out _something_ before the next chapter.  
Which will be long. And lemon-flavored. I PROMISE.**

**By the way you guys should leave... um... ideas in the reviews. You know what kinda stuff I'm talking about. Heehee.**

**I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any of its affiliations.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

I've faced monsters... and even Ghirahim himself, before... but those fights were predictable. I have no idea what will happen to me at this point. Especially considering that I no longer have my sword, or anything useful for that matter.  
I look down. At least I still have my clothes.  
"Don't worry, Skychild. I wont teleport those. In fact, I want to take them off myself..." My head darts up. What? Is he talking about my clothes?!

_Snap._

He's right in front of me. At this point I shouldn't be suprised-  
"Ah!" I cry. He pounces on me, and I do mean that literally- pushing me down on the cavern floor. Before I can move to stop him he forces my hands into tight shackles near the base of the wall.  
I kick back at him but he only catches my foot as he did my sword and clasps both of my ankles in shackles on the floor, close enough to me that my knees are bent, like I'm just sitting on the ground- him kneeling next to me.

"There. I have to say that position really is perfect."  
I can only imagine how deadly my glare is at this point. "So you intend to torture me then?" That wouldn't be unusual- especially for a demon.  
"That depends how you look at it, Skychild..."  
He flicks out his tongue- and slowly licks along my ear.

What... just happened... is happening...!? My eyes widen. But I won't be shocked into silence by this bastard again.  
Quickly, I turn my head and spit right in his face.  
He snarls as he slaps a hand to his eye. At least now I can get a better look at him- pale, grey skin under sleek, ivory-colored hair and a diamond tattoo on one side of his face. He's wearing the same diamond bodysuit and red cloak, showing off how tall he is and how... toned his muscles are. I already knew he was strong, but I never had much of a chance to think when we fought.

He wipes his glove across his face and snatches at my chin, forcing me to stare right at him.  
"I knew you were going to be trouble, but... this is just stupid." He tilts his head in a way that's somehow menacing. "You're only making it worse for yourself, much worse. You're going to pay for that... outburst. Hmm...? How about now?" He suddenly mashes his lips against mine and shoves his tongue inside. What the HELL!? I cough and choke as he shoves my head against the wall and pulls away.  
What. Was. That.  
"YOU SICK BASTARD!" I yell and he only laughs, licking his white lips.  
"That may have been brief, but I couldn't have you biting me, now could I?"  
Goddess! I spit- after that being careful not to hit him- on the ground, trying desperately to get the taste of a demon out of my mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys so much for sticking with this so far! XD And for the favorites and _reviews_!  
I lol'd. Namesake was all shy and stuff and then Igee was like, "WELL..." XD **

**I'm going to release this short one and then I PROMISE I'll work harder. Yeah, I know, I suck. But I've been really busy lately. p.s. leave more suggestions!  
**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

In stony darkness, I clench my teeth and glare at the demon kneeling in front of me.  
Glaring seems to be the most I _can_ do.

For a good 20 seconds he stares back, amused. Waiting to see what I'll do next.

What will I do next?

I know I'll never give up, but... the master sword is gone and I can hardly move...

I don't shift my eyes away from him, no matter how hard it is. I owe it to my people and my friend to fight back in any way possible. However it is that my best bet now is to bore him.

"Gnngh!" I whip my head down and I realize that he's started cutting me without even breaking his gaze.

"I... I expected that!" I shout.  
"It doesn't look like you did. You should be more careful." He purrs. Unsuprisingly, it was my neck he cut- blood's trickling down onto my tunic, somewhat invisible under the muddy stains. I haven't looked up yet when he starts talking again.  
"Oh, such dirty clothes. Can't simply leave them on." He extends one long, slender dagger and places it near my throat. I'm powerless to move.  
Will he cut me again? I flinch almost involuntarily, which is a bit unlike me.  
Instead, he starts cutting my tunic.  
"H-hey!" He doesn't give a reply other than "Sh" and my tunic is sliced so easily it almost falls off. The sharpness of that blade makes me shudder. With my tunic out of the way he hesitates for a moment. I smirk. Now he has my mail to deal with.  
He doesn't even humor me with a response and, just like the tunic, simply _slices my mail in half_. Even the shirt underneath comes off and he finally laughs a little. Impossible.  
"Now let's see, what's le ft?" He snaps and my boots vanish. Now all that's left are my... my pants...  
Surely those aren't coming off.  
"You're a little uneasy." His purring laughter is lost in the darkness. He can tell what I'm thinking.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**Ok, so I'm a little blocked up. What happens first, because this is where the... stuff... comes in! It's honestly more of a challenge for me to know what you guys think, so fire away. I'll write the next as soon as I have 3 suggestions! P.s. Namesake, Igee, I'll put your stuff in there. Maybe not all of it but I'll try!**


End file.
